


【Rumo】当我们提及岁月

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Summary: *ooc流水账短打，回忆向，au。出生年份参考演员，黄昏恋现在时。没有考究，一切来源于胡诌和百度百科。*如有雷同，纯属巧合。
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo
Kudos: 3





	【Rumo】当我们提及岁月

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc流水账短打，回忆向，au。出生年份参考演员，黄昏恋现在时。没有考究，一切来源于胡诌和百度百科。  
> *如有雷同，纯属巧合。

上周我收到一封信，来自我曾经在纽约的住址，现住户是一对年轻的夫妻，在信件上解释道最近的扫除中发现了一些旧物，并客客气气地祝我和我的爱人长命百岁。我在厚重的牛皮纸信封中摸索着，翻出来三张照片，泛黄的相纸上留下了岁月的痕迹。感谢我记录日期的习惯，否则在这个年纪去回忆那些微小的事太过困难。

第一张的落款是2000年12月25日。  
我喜欢圣诞节的气氛。从洛克菲勒中心出发，道路两旁的公共圣诞树上挂满了闪闪发光的彩灯、蜡烛和滔滔不绝的烂情歌。彩带和酒瓶点缀着洁白的雪地，富人的奢侈和穷人的酩酊大醉混乱交织，早已分不清是普罗米修斯还是狄俄尼索斯在向他们招手。漫步的情侣和家庭散落在每个角落。  
彼时我二十二岁，从索科维亚千里迢迢来到纽约读大学。独自一人坐在逼仄的公寓套房角落，例行接收了家人的祝福。我着实不堪朽木枯株的墙壁隔音效果以及邻居电视里大声播放的《真爱至上》，披上外套外出游荡。事实证明这是一个非常有价值的决定。  
这是个家人团聚的时间点，我很轻易在图书馆的火炉旁找到空位置。也正是在我低头默念俄语单词时，布洛克·朗姆洛来到了我的身旁。  
他拥有褐色的双眼和打理完好的络腮胡，看上去气质非凡。他比我年长十三岁，但我们的话题却出奇地投机。我们坐在紧挨着的椅子上低声谈论着历史与政治，讨论形而上学到了争执不休的地步，就像阔别已久的老友般自然而然。在第四次被管理员警告音量后，我们抱歉地将阵地转移到了公园长椅，再到街边小餐馆的佳肴两边。话题逐渐引向了彼此的个人生活。他赞叹我不算太差的学业成绩，我则惊讶于他搏击社成员的身份。  
时间在我们的身上施了魔法，几小时的谈话就像弹指一挥间。直到天色渐暗，我们交换了联系方式，约定好下次相聚的时间和地点。临行时他对着我晃了晃手中的相机，示意在公园里的某个圣诞树下合影留念。我们搭在对方的肩膀上，世界聚焦在这个角落，小彩灯的光闪烁在眼底。  
这是第一张的故事。

后来的事情就很简单，我们两个没有家庭牵制的年轻人，志同道合，且同样的激情澎湃。在愈来愈密切的交往中，约会的地点从公共场合到彼此的房屋。我们互相赠书，在扉页上认真签署着名字，从严肃的学术探究到调侃彼此的发型。这理应是纯真的挚友关系，但我们都拥有着包容的性取向，因此我并没有察觉到罗曼蒂克的大门是何时向我们敞开的。  
或许争吵到高潮时偶然的肢体接触，或许是他在社团活动中受伤后我的悉心照顾，亦或他以年长者的身份对我走到瓶颈期的论文给予恰当的指点。那些都不够重要，却一点一滴筑成了高楼大厦。最后他向我告白，选择在了情人节那天。当时他的语气像是平静地讨论晚餐，以至于我的大脑当机了一秒。  
现在想来仍然足够荒唐。我果断答应了他的告白，附赠嘲笑了他的羞赧。我们很快适应了爱人的新身份，手指交握，接吻，亲热，在零点到钟声敲响时观赏窗外的烟花。他在笑声中宣称自己年轻了十岁，并凑近我，嘴唇贴上额头。  
说那时我的呼吸停滞也不为过。我不过经历了短暂二十余年的人生，拥有极少的经验关乎爱与性。他让我雀跃，心脏不由得跟随他的节奏跳动，蝴蝶在胃里蹁跹。在纯粹的爱情面前，无论时光还是生死都暂且抛之脑后。   
走神了。他笑我，在桌面上摸索着相机，对着漫天的烟火按下快门。我知道这是一场见证，便在相片背面上虔诚地落下了日期和我们的名字。  
布洛克·朗姆洛和赫尔穆特·泽莫。  
2001.2.14。

我不会忘记2014年的夏天，但那与2000年的冬天有着相反的缘由。那时我们坠入爱河有十三年，我以他的角度重新站在了起点，品尝到了岁月带来的风霜雨雪。那年，我的丈夫几乎，只差一点就离我远去。  
我很难再去回想，那日我早早完成了出版社的文稿，做出了满桌菜肴等他归家，却接到了他出车祸的通知电话。车祸，烧伤，目前仍在抢救中。路过好心人的声音小心翼翼，好像我是易碎的玻璃瓶一般。那时我切切实实感到了害怕。我会记得心脏在一瞬间紊乱，会记得深呼吸时汗液滴下，会记得我以为我已经冷静下来，却在目光偶然掠过落地镜的瞬间发觉自己瞳孔放大的惊惧模样。  
但是赞美上帝，他活了下来。与此同时的，代价是一笔高昂的治疗费，近两个月的住院观察，很长一段时间的腿部肌肉康复训练，以及余生的面目毁容。他在手术后醒来，呆滞地看着我，气若游丝地喊了我的名字，然后陷入长久的沉默。他很聪明，也善于掩饰情绪，但在我面前无处遁形。  
我不喜欢他脆弱的模样。他可以落寞，可以疲惫，但他绝不能对生活低头。我用手指扣上他的，代替他低头吻了吻自己的指环。  
第三张照片出现在他归家的那一天。我遵循他教学的技巧，恰巧一缕阳光顺着窗帘缝隙洒在他的脸上，我便定格了那副自然的画作。将其作为长久的回忆。

长久的回忆。我埋怨自己的疏忽。搬到清净许多的郊区是我的主意，但由于整理的不彻底导致旧物遗落，这几张归来的照片实在是意外之喜。  
念及此，我出声唤来了布洛克。他的腿脚不再利落，面部上依然遍布了受伤的后遗症，伤疤纵横交错绵延成沟壑，时光在鬓角和眼底留下了痕迹。但这无法阻止我爱他。  
当我们提及岁月时，四十年约等于一瞬，延及余生。


End file.
